rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Lugnica
Kingdom of Lugnica is the country where the most of the story takes place. Information Population The Kingdom of Lugunica is a large country located on the eastern side of the continent. The Royal Capital is the center that has a population of approximately 300,000 inhabitants, along with six other large cities located in the form of hexagram with populations of 200,000 to 300,000 people. There are other small towns, villages, villages, settlements or other safe areas, and others protected by the Royal Guard, a military force that protects the country. However, there are also dangerous places like caverns, dark forests and slums that have no protection. This country seems to have typical medieval culture and has the presence of different races, generally human and semihuman. The transport they use are mostly dragons, although others use Ligers. Lugunica was ruled by the royal family for generations, until they died. Because of that, a group of wise men took over the country, and currently there are five candidates who were selected to govern it. Royalty Government Lugunica has long been run by a monarchy. It was governed by a member of the royal family with the title of Lion King, while the others were part of royalty, as princes and princesses. Although they had royal blood, only a few possessed the qualities to become the next king. It is unknown whether a king can be overthrown if he abuses power, as Felt during the selection threatened everyone with destroying the country. However, this could be due to Volcanica, the dragon that protects Lugunica, it chose her like candidate to the throne. In actual selection, when it comes to putting the survival of one's dominion in the hands of another one puts in debt the ability to govern, so it could be left out of the event, unless the person is offered a gain who comes. It is also known that if the future king is single, he will start receiving marriage proposals every day, and will only accept if it is convenient, although some reject it to avoid having problems in the factions. It is unknown how long the kings ruled the country, but it is known that the Council of Elders has been controlling Lugunica for almost two years. Religion Although it is not completely clear, Lugunica mentions that the Gods exist, since in Arc 2, Ram told Jens that "only they knew what the great dragon was looking for" at the time of studying. For the Witch Cult, Satella is like a deity, while to others she is only a "demonic elf", since she almost destroyed the world. It is known that every archbishop of the cult has a gospel, from which they follow their lazy steps to serve his love to her. Petelgeuse mentioned that Emilia was a perfect vessel to bring Satella back if he did a test, it is unknown if it could work, since Jens prevented it. Money As for work, people tend to use Holy Coins, and logically do not accept another kind of money coming from another country, since it would not do them any good. The price of things changes from time to time, and the most valuable in Lugunica are iron products, which Crusch uses. War Status Even though Wars aren't common, Lugnica isn't against having a war. Thanks to Reinhard, there is currently no way of losing a war. Time In Lugunica, the duration of the day is divided into sweet, bright hours and another twelve dark hours, with such a twenty-four hour all day. One way of guiding is with a sighted glass similar to the clock, from noon to 6 of the bright hours the element of wind was shown (green), and for the remaining 6 bright hours it was of fire (red color). In the first 6 dark hours it was the water (blue color), and in the last 6 hours it showed the earth (yellow color). Locations Nastra : Nastra is the capital of the Kingdom of Lugnica *'Pleiades District' : The most southern district of the Royal Layer. *'Prison Tower' : The Prison Tower is a tower adjacent to the royal castle and is used to imprison those who have committed serious crimes. *'Lugnica House' : The Lugnica House is the castle of the Royal family. Currently, nobody lives at the castle, as Capella and Pandora cursed it. Priestella : Also known as the Water Gate City, Priestella is one of the five cities major cities of Lugnica and is the closest to Kararagi with the sea separating them. It is a beautiful city and a famous tourist location that is built in the middle of a large lake, with waterways running through the city. The waterways divide the city into four parts called avenues which are numbered clockwise from the main gate. It is also the birthplace of Hoshin and has been long associated with merchants because of its proximity to Kararagi. Picoutatte : Picoutatte is one of Lugnica's five major cities. It is a beautiful merchant city separated into five different areas: north, south, east, west, and central. The rules and features are different in each area. The Suwen Trading Company is located in the west area. Flanders : Flanders is one of Lugnica's five major cities located in southern part of the country in the Hyclara Plateau. It is also known as the Earth Dragon Capital due to being known as the place where Earth Dragons originated from. Volcanica is said to have become friends with Reid and Shaula here, in addition to the land being blessed by the dragon so that Earth Dragons would be born. The Astrea territory is located nearby. Hakuruchuri : Hakuruchuri is the only small city within the Astrea territory and is where the Astrea Mansion is located. The Hyclara Plateaus lies between it and Flanders. Its main industries are agriculture, livestock, and Earth Dragons. Brown haired people are more common in the area while blonde haired people are more common near the capital. Arlam Village : Irlam Village is a village located near Roswaal's mansion with a population of around 300 people. The name of the village changes based on the surname of the current head. There is also a youth group created by the young people in the village. Elior Forest : A dense woodland forest currently owned by Roswaal where the Elves once lived. The village owned its own seal who was being guarded by the Elves. About 100 years ago, the forest was attacked by both Pandora and Regulus, which ended up causing the entire area to be frozen over by Emilia *'Seal': The Seal of Elior Forest is a place in the innermost part of the forest. The surroundings of the seal are surrounded by white trees and looks like a sacred place. Although the containments of the seal haven't been revealed, Pandora mentioned that she needed what's inside of the seal. Sanctuary : The Sanctuary is a poor village located within Roswaal's territory which has been taken care of by the various Mathers over the years. The village itself is a group of buildings located in a clearing within the forest and only halves live there. It is surrounded by a short fence with an old stone gate at the entrance. Although Roswaal refers to it as the Sanctuary, the villagers refer to it as the Witch of Greed's Graveyard *'Sanctuary Barrier' : A barrier created by Echidna that prevents halves from going through it. Any halves that come close to it start to lose consciousness and feel as if their existence is being disturbed. Even if someone takes an unconscious half that has crossed the barrier, they will never awake outside the barrier as their spirit is trapped within it. The barrier checks the blood of those that go near it and only affects those it clearly determines as halves. It also causes those who are not permitted to enter the Sanctuary to get lost. Zosma Town : A bustling Demi Human town near the main residence of the Mathers Head Family. Volika : A village in southwestern Lugnica, bordering the Vollachia Empire, in the southern part of the Barony of Barielle. Guineb : Guineb is an inconspicuous city in the mountains of southern Lugnica. The town is built around a magic ore mine, however the mine is already depleted. The city is being led by the Lavril family. Orion Town : Orion Town is a town in Northern Lugnica. The Juukulius manor is located a half day's journey from the town. Vesta Trading Centra : A giant trading market, which is created for trading and merchants. Ain Village : A small stopover village on the longer route to Roswaal's territory. It sis mentioned that Ain is Grimm Fauzen's home town. Zayetta Village : Zayetta Village is the closest town to the Augria Sand City. It hasn't got any problems with Demon Beasts. Augria Sand City : The Augria Sand City is an city located in the far eastern part of the Kingdom of Lugnica. Due to its close proximity to the Witch's Shrine, the Augria Sand Dunes has a high concentration of witch miasma, making it an ideal place for Demon Beasts to live. Demon Beasts that live here are larger than normal, tend to become violent, and some only live in the area. There is *'Pleiades Watchtower ': The Pleiades Watchtower is a watchtower that is being overseen by the current sage. The tower has sixth layers and an underground floor. The respective names of each floor from one to six respectivelly are Maia, Electra, Taygeta, Alcyone, Celaeno, and Asterope. *'Vollugnica ': Vollugnica is a city near the Pleiades Watchtower which is being shared by the Lugnica and Volakia roaylty. The reason is because 50 years ago, when Wilhelm van Astrea fought Kurgan, he won against them and decided to share the grounds of that area with Volakia. Navigation